Time is Running Out
by nolifeandlovingit
Summary: Strange, mysterious happenings are occurring left and right. The Guardians must seek out this strange threat in order to save the children of the world, but the inner workings of time and the dimensional plane are a dangerous place to voyage, even for the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

The Moment was enveloped in a deep, heavy silence. A kind of silence where your breath seems to echo and you can feel, almost hear how fast and strong your heart is beating as it resounds and trembles in your chest. That was the nature of this silence.

"J-jack," Tooth stammered in a trembling voice. "Jack, please, you don't have to do this."

The boy turned behind him and looked into the faces of his companions with moistened eyes. He was met by furrowed brows and distraught faces, parted lips, searching for the right words to say. He flashed his friends a weak, crooked grin before he turned away even though it pained him. He doesn't want to stand there with legs beginning to tremble from the fear welling inside of him; he doesn't want to do this. He thought of everything, of his rebirth, rising from his watery grave and how big and beautiful the moon looked for the first time in the dark, stillness of night. He thought of those three hundred years of loneliness. He remembered how it felt to be helpless and confused in a world with ears deaf to his cries and blind to his form, silhouetted against the moon. He remembered being chosen, and his battle with Pitch Black, Nightmare King. A soft smile flickered on his lips as he thought of Jamie, his first believer.

His face grew stern as he looked foreword, eyes intense, jaw tightening and fists clenching. When he took the vows of a guardian, Jack swore to protect the children; he swore that they would be all who he is and all he will be. He thought of the way the children laughed, the way that they would play in the snow,_ his _snow.

"_It's all for them_"

Jack let that phrase resonate in his mind as he took one hesitant step forward, then another, and another, his pace growing faster and faster till he was in a full head-on dash. Jack squeezed his eyes together and hunched his shoulders together ad he readied himself for impact. He was about to enter the unknown.

"Oh he did _NOT_," Bunny seethed, his ears pressing down upon his head. "I'VE BEEN GONE FOR HOW LONG? _TEN?_ _**TWENTY **__MINUTES?!_" Bunny hopped, agitatedly atop a rock which was coated in a soft layer of snow, but the moment his long feet touched the surface, they slipped and he tumbled off the stone, flailing for balance. He whipped his head around and what to his surprise should he see but a shiny ice coating beneath the snow.

"Oh he is in for it," Bunnymund hissed, brushing the snow from his face. With Easter coming round in a month, the Easter Bunny went out to patrol for top egg-hiding spots, strategizing for the maximum effect. Since that unfortunate attack by Pitch on his eggs, Bunny had to work double-time to regain his image with a large amount of the world's children. But when returning to the Warren he was shocked to see everything dusted an inch-or-so of fluffy white snows, all little streams frozen with twirling patterns of frost on the ice. And that is exactly what Bunny screamed at the top of his lungs,

"_**FROST!**_"

The boy in which Bunnymund spoke of was far from the Warren. Jack found himself in the Peruvian mountains where he was laying a healthy layer of snow. There wasn't heavily populated, but a day in the snow was still a day of fun for the little children living in isolated villages.

"Nieve," He heard a little boy cry in a happy voice. Perching himself atop a roof, Jack saw a small boy dash out of his house, still yanking on his mittens as he leaped into the world decorated in delicately falling snowflakes. Several other children joined in, forming dirty snowballs in from the thin layer of snow on the ground. Jack Frost rolled his sapphire eyes as a crooked grin crept onto his lips.

"Kids," He said to himself, "So impatient!" As the snow continued to fall he leapt into the wind opening his arms as the cool gust fluttered his hood and ruffled his already messy hair. He closed his eyes and let out a breath as the wind swooped him up into the clouds. Jack smiled as he called out,

"Hey wind, how 'bout we head home!" At the sound of these words, the wind picked up and whisked Jack over the mountains. He looked down at the great mountains passing in a whir beneath him. Jack usually avoided warm-climate areas. To him warmth was extremely uncomfortable, like having a fever and sunburn. This was no surprise, considering he manipulated frost, ice, and snow. As much as Jack loved being whisked across the earth by the wind, dashing through clouds and being so high in the air that he sometimes felt he could pluck a shimmering star from the sky, he really hated having to fly over warm areas, he'd try to get himself as high as he could into the chills of the atmosphere to avoid the heat. But in no rush, the wind was lazily puffing Jack lower than normal.

"Wind," Jack called out, "What're you doing? Bring me higher!" But the wind merely flipped Jack a few times and playfully brought him low, almost to the ground, before darting him back up. Jack's brows furrowed and he pouted.

"Very funny," he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Jack flew above some South American jungles at this point, though it was mostly a blur of vivid green, Jack had to admit it was impressively beautiful. The wind then veered him east and he found himself over the Atlantic Ocean, nearing the Caribbean. The sea was a massive expanse of crystal turquoise, sparkling in the sunlight, and ornamented by clouds dotting the skies. Despite the discomfort that plagued Jack, his breath was taken away be the-

"Nieve," He heard a little boy cry in a happy voice. Perching himself atop a roof, Jack saw a small boy dash out of his house, still yanking on his mittens as he leaped into the world decorated in delicately falling snowflakes. Several other children joined in, forming dirty snowballs in from the thin layer of snow on the ground.

"W-what?" Jack exclaimed, startled. He looked around . . . and there he was back in the mountains. Everything was the same as it had been almost an hour ago, exactly the same. Jack stood in puzzlement as the children formed the dirty snowballs they should have made an hour before.

"No," Jack said, hovering off the ground and rapidly shaking his head. "I-I was already here!" He turned his face upward and shouted, "WIND! Wind, we have to go home, NOW!" The wind picked up and he flew as fast as he could on the gust, occasionally calling up to the wind to go faster. As he passed over the mountains, the wind began to lower Jack, lazily puffing him along, lower then his usual comfort.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Jack screamed up at the wind, "I don't have time for this crap!" Startled at his outburst, the wind picked him up higher and speedily blew the boy home as fast as it could. Jack was silent most of the journey, contemplating what to do; finally he turned to the wind as he was passing over around the southern United States and said,

"Change of plan, we have to see North!" And so the wind veered him northwest, northwest toward the workshop of the Guardian of Wonder.

As I said, I own nothing

_Nothing_

So, this is my first ROTG 'fic

And it would really mean a lot if I could get a review or two

Ya know

Just tell me how it's going

If you liked it

If you didn't

If I should make another chapter . . .

Etc.

So . . .

You here me, bro?


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

North's heavy brows crushed down upon his blue eyes as his mustached mouth was pulled into a frown.

"Phil," he said sternly, "what is this?" The yeti muttered something incomprehensible to anyone but North and other yeti. The Russian smacked his palm to his head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Phil, this is unacceptable. Completely _unacceptable!_" Phil growled something in return. In response, North flipped over the nearest workbench letting out a wild shriek of

"No!" He then stood there for a few moments breathing heavily through his nose.

"Get out of here," North muttered to Phil. Once the yeti had left, he slumped down in a chair and let out a sigh.

"What was that all about, huh?" He heard a voice say from behind. North turned to see Jack perched in the windowsill, fiddling with his staff.

"Ah," North said warmly. "I didn't see you there."

"_Obviously_," Jack thought to himself. "But anyways," he continued. "What was all of that about?" North chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Scheduling," he sheepishly said. Jack rolled his eyes with a smirk on his lips.

"Another reason I don't only do all work on one day of the year," Jack replied. "It's a lot easier if you keep your work spread out." North chuckled, putting the table he overturned back.

"Not the way I work," the Russian said. "But anyways, Jack, what brings you to the North Pole?" The young spirit pursed his lips as his eyes darted downward.

"Something happened," He muttered.

"W-well what is it?" Asked North, caught off guard by Jack's sudden change in mood.

"I was in the Andes Mountains," He started. "Spreading some snow around. Once I had finished, I head back home. As I was flying, something happened. T-the wind was carrying my lower than usual, I was flying over the Caribbean then . . ." Jacks voice trailed off as he became more and more upset, brows furrowing with downcast eyes.

"Well," North said expectantly. "Then what?"

"Then I was back in the Andes." The boy said blatantly.

"What? Just like that? Boom! Back in the Andes?" North asked.

"Basically." Jack asked. "It was so weird because, well, it was like time was repeating itself, down to the last moment. Everything was exactly the same . . . kind of like . . . a really vivid memory." North was silent, his bushy dark brows pressing down on his eyes as his nostrils flared.

"It is . . ." He said slowly, picking each word carefully. ". . . a very . . . _odd _ occurrence. Frankly, I don't know what to say." North heaved out a deep sigh and jerked his neck to each side, letting the stiff bones crack.

"You were over the Caribbean, you say," The Russian stated. Jack nodded. A mischievous gleam flickered in North's eyes. "Well, why not stage a little, investigation?"

"W-what!" Jack exclaimed. His blue eyes widened as his grip on his staff tightened. "Go to the Caribbean? Now?" North let out a boisterous hearty laugh.

"Of course," He chuckled "A time-warp of well, whatever you had is pretty impressive, I must admit!" North strode out of the room and down the hall, Jack hurrying behind him. He went straight to control panel that sat on the balcony before the globe. North yanked a handle upwards, to the side then down, a flow of light erupted and across the sky like streaming rivers of glowing colors.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"I'm calling them together: the Guardians." North replied, his gaze not moving from the colors streaming through the sky.

"Don't you think its a little unnecessar-"

"Jack," the bearded Russian said solemnly. "This is time we are dealing with. _Time_. No matter where in the universe, time remains constant and unchanging. It's like the very thread that holds the fabric of existence together. A disturbance in time . . . is . . . it's . . ." North paused as he searched for the right words to use.

"It's . . . unimagineable." North sternly turned to the hovering white-haired boy and placed his hands on his shoulders. North's light blue eyes were piercing and his jaw tight.

"Jack," he continued. "What you experienced is no mere occurrence. What you found could prove a threat to the entire world! And, the Guardians being the protectors of children, yes. It is our undeniable duty to investigate!"

As I said, I own nothing.

_Nothing._

Thanks for reading!

And the reviews

It really means a lot to me as a writer

You know

Keeps me posted on opinions

Positive or Negative

And whether the story has any interest.

Cause if it doesn't

I won't make another chapter.

So really.

Please review.

You hear me, bro?

K'.

Thanks.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

I am discouraged to say that I will not be continuing this fanfiction. I have found it is an overall failure and will publish no further chapters. I have my reasons for believing this, the lack of reviews, and lack of overall everything. I just felt that nobody had interest. Though, I may be rewriting the fanfiction better, but until then, this fanfiction is over.


End file.
